theshadowwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakroth
Dakroth is the main protagonist in the Seeronian Republic. He is a fully sentient assault droid with the ability to manipulate energy - what he calls Psionics. Background Dakroth was originally built to be a stationary heavy weapons test platform. He was manufactured in a test facility on Seeron, a planet located in the Me’Adrona galaxy. However, his programming mysteriously began to do more than it was intended to. At first, it began to report extra data after tests in addition to the actual experimental data. It was soon discovered that this extra data described ways to optimize weapon performance in multiple areas. Over time, this mysterious glitch in the programming continued to build upon itself to the point that it was able to construct its own AI programming so that it could continue to perform increasingly more complex experimental tests, as well as a basic design for a mobile autonomous chassis to mount itself on. All of the designs generated by the remarkable program were created using pre-existing data available to the machine via military networking. Eventually the program began to develop into more of a personality than a purely computational device. It was at this point that Dakroth became fully autonomous and independent from his original creators. The Seeronian military saw potential in this self-constructed marvel and quickly convinced it to leave its current home and move to the Seeronian Army division to serve as an experimental autonomous support droid. The program eagerly accepted the offer and began a several-decade stint with the Seeronian Marine Corps, where he quickly proved himself to be much more proficient as an armored heavy assault unit, rather than a support and intelligence droid. The machine suddenly submitted plans for a brand new chassis that was designed to be much more modular, without bothering to go through the chain of command. This was the first display of what would continue to develop into his arrogant and anti-authoritarian attitude. The military was very concerned about this at first, but, considering how invaluable the machine was and the fact that every attempt to contain or remove the negative personality traits from his programming either ended up having no effect whatsoever or putting soldiers and technicians in the hospital, the Command did not see fit to discontinue his service. They also noticed that there were certain areas and personnel that the machine seemed to prefer working in. They observed that while working under particular commanders and in particular areas within the military, he performed much better than usual and without any of the insubordinate tendencies displayed everywhere else. No one, including the machine itself, had any reason for this inconsistency, but the machine was quickly reassigned to the Seeronian Star Fleet, under the command of Rear Admiral Alekhandar Yacka. It should be noted that the machine, who had designated itself “Dakroth,” had been secretly experimenting with an unusual hidden string of coding that had randomly appeared in his central hard-coding. As he manipulated it, he began to develop a very basic form of psionics. This continued to evolve over many decades until he had all but mastered the ability and all of its subsets. This psionic affinity proved to be very useful to the machine in countless situations. Dakroth later discovered, through a strange series of events after the Seeronian exodus from the Me’Adrona galaxy, that his creation and development had been a planned venture by a character by the name of Caderesh. Caderesh was an ascended psion, one who was so psionically affinitive that he was actually able to transform himself into a purely psionic essence – the level of a god, essentially. Caderesh, who is infinitely older than the universe itself, had purposely added to the original weapon test platform’s base code to make it behave the way it had. However, he had not anticipated that the program would advance itself beyond that point, much less to the level that it ultimately did, so he kept an eye on the machine as it went about its business. Once it had reached what appeared to be a peak in its ability to advance itself, Caderesh decided to see what it would do with a latent psionic affinity. The ascended psion had added the unusual string into Dakroth’s core coding, a string that would have otherwise been impossible to create, to see what the all-but sentient machine would do with it. Dakroth continued to serve in the Seeronian Star Fleet up until the point where the Seeronian civilization itself faced certain demise due to political weaseling, and a significant portion of the greater Seeronian Star Fleet, led by Admiral Coran Yacka, grandson of Alekhandar Yacka, revolted against the rising powers and were forced to leave their home galaxy or face certain destruction. He designed and commissioned the construction of a custom heavy destroyer, which he christened the Carnath, to serve as his own personal base of operations. The Carnath has undergone several upgrades, refits and renovations over the years, and is currently in its 5th major form, hence the numeral “V” in her name. Since the exodus from Me’Adrona, the newly titled Seeronian Expeditionary Fleet has wandered around the universe in search of a new place to call home. Category:Important Characters